The Walking Charm
by tomilynmaggart6
Summary: Hershel Greene has another daughter that falls for Glenn but she has something about her that makes her different
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd64a834529c256615bdc4e1e168b40b"Maggie's POV br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Me and Beth were sitting down on the couch after Otis funeral I keep looking over at the two guys that came with Rick and his group then Beth pulled me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maggie look is that a car driving up" I look out the window I recognize the car it appears to be my sister phoebe br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh hell no!" I say I hear the front screen door open and see my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Phoebe!" Beth yelled going over to hug her br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maggie look Phoebe's home!" Beth yelled excitedly br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see I'm speechless" I say fake smiling "Maggie who just came i-" dad walked in looking surprised "phoebe" dad said her name holding his arms out "daddy" she hugs him after she looks at me "daddy, Beth can I talk to Maggie?" she asks they leave as ask I don't think she knows about Glenn and t-dog sitting there br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Maggie i-" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Don't even" I interrupted she signedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Look Maggie I know your pissed about me leaving And I understand bu-" I keep interrupting her br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm not mad about you leaving" I say br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I never touched Jason" she said I get a little pissed "whoa" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know that's what that lying, cheating, man-whore of a guy told you but I never touched him" she says now i'm pissed I get up from the couch and go upstairs stomping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87583890572997e8c5c8bf20e631f0df"Phoebe's POVbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After me and Maggie's talk I run my fingers through my short hair I turn around and see to guys sitting there my face turns redbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ugh hi" the Asian one says br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did you hear all of that?" I askbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh yeah sorry we didn't want to ruin your uh special moment" he said I chuckle br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"OK well I'm phoebe as well as you may know yours" I saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm Glenn and this is t-dog" he said br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well do u live here or just staying cause I'm pretty sure they gave my room away." I saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh well our leader's kid got shot by Otis and well your dad helped us"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Oh OK so leader there's more of these style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I would like to meet them" I say he gets upbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well come on, ugh may I?" he asks for my hand god he's cute and a gentlemen why can't all guys be like style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You may" he grabs my hand and leads me to the group I see a bunch of people around a truck and I see my dad with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Guys this is phoebe" Glenn introduced me then I see a guy that has a shaved head walk towards me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Give me your weapons!" He demands "excuse me!" I say br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If your gonna be allowed on this farm with the group you will give your guns to make sure your not trying to kill us" he says I raise my eyebrow with my hand on my hips and I smirkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well I won't be the one who gets kicked off the farm, it will be you cause I'm pretty sure you talk to me like that again I will make sure my dad deals with kicking you off the farm" I say "Da-" then he realized my dad is Hershel I look at Glenn and see him smirking/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie's POV  
Me and Beth were sitting down on the couch after Otis funeral I keep looking over at the two guys that came with Rick and his group then Beth pulled me out.  
"Maggie look is that a car driving up" I look out the window I recognize the car it appears to be my sister phoebe  
"Oh hell no!" I say I hear the front screen door open and see my sister.  
"Phoebe!" Beth yelled going over to hug her  
"Maggie look Phoebe's home!" Beth yelled excitedly  
"I see I'm speechless" I say fake smiling "Maggie who just came i-" dad walked in looking surprised "phoebe" dad said her name holding his arms out "daddy" she hugs him after she looks at me "daddy, Beth can I talk to Maggie?" she asks they leave as ask I don't think she knows about Glenn and t-dog sitting there  
"Maggie i-"  
"Don't even" I interrupted she signed  
"Look Maggie I know your pissed about me leaving And I understand bu-" I keep interrupting her  
"I'm not mad about you leaving" I say  
"I never touched Jason" she said I get a little pissed "whoa"  
"I know that's what that lying, cheating, man-whore of a guy told you but I never touched him" she says now i'm pissed I get up from the couch and go upstairs stomping.

Phoebe's POV  
After me and Maggie's talk I run my fingers through my short hair I turn around and see to guys sitting there my face turns red  
"Ugh hi" the Asian one says  
"Did you hear all of that?" I ask  
"Uh yeah sorry we didn't want to ruin your uh special moment" he said I chuckle  
"OK well I'm phoebe as well as you may know yours" I said  
"I'm Glenn and this is t-dog" he said  
"Well do u live here or just staying cause I'm pretty sure they gave my room away." I say  
"Oh well our leader's kid got shot by Otis and well your dad helped us"  
Oh OK so leader there's more of these people.  
"Well I would like to meet them" I say he gets up  
"Well come on, ugh may I?" he asks for my hand god he's cute and a gentlemen why can't all guys be like this.  
"You may" he grabs my hand and leads me to the group I see a bunch of people around a truck and I see my dad with them.  
"Guys this is phoebe" Glenn introduced me then I see a guy that has a shaved head walk towards me  
"Give me your weapons!" He demands "excuse me!" I say  
"If your gonna be allowed on this farm with the group you will give your guns to make sure your not trying to kill us" he says I raise my eyebrow with my hand on my hips and I smirk  
"Well I won't be the one who gets kicked off the farm, it will be you cause I'm pretty sure you talk to me like that again I will make sure my dad deals with kicking you off the farm" I say "Da-" then he realized my dad is Hershel I look at Glenn and see him smirking.


End file.
